


gut pain

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, haha HAHAHAHAHAH i found a bunch of old writing i did on tumblr so im torturing yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Summary: Just the first of many old fics im posting here from my old tumblr. Enjoy!
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 9





	gut pain

**Author's Note:**

> Piss kink, explicit, dont like dont read dont comment

How to bring the subject up? That was the question of the day.

[I’m not. Just go for it, Jokes. What’s the worst that could happen?]

He’d made Bruce drink more than usual, just whatever he could get his hands on. Bruce didn’t think anything of it, blindly trusting the Joker. He mostly did these days. Joker has been behaving himself, being a good little puppy for his Batsy.

[Yeah, I wish he’d treat me like a puppy…]

Joker had never suggested that he’d wanted more from Bruce. Never asked for harder, never asked to be hit. He simply took whatever his Bats offered, nothing more, nothing less. It was good, fantastic even, but Joker couldn’t help himself. He craved pain, degradation, humiliation. Not that he could spill himself out for Bruce like that. How does one ask for something so… unsavory?

[One doesn’t. One simply takes what he wants from the other and hopes it all smooths over.]

So he’d made Bruce drink an extra four cups of water before sending him out as the Bat. Joker knew from experience that the man never took bathroom breaks on the job. He’d just pull off the piece of armor above his groin and find an alley to whip it out in. He was banking on that particular habit tonight.

Joker watched silently as Batsy beat down lowlife after lowlife. He slunk around the city unseen, following from a distance. He was oblivious to the slight chill in the air.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Joker, Batsy delivered. Quickly, quietly, Joker practically bounded over to his Bats.

“Hiya Batsy!”

“JOKER!” Batsy gasped out, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden appearance of his sometimes enemy.

Joker pressed his chest against his back. His breathing escalating slightly at the sheer proximity.

“I’m just here to watch the show. Unless… Unless, uh, you wanna let me hold it too?” Joker purred into his ear.

Joker looked over Bruce’s shoulder, down at his cock, still in his hand, still exposed to the cool night air. He licked his lip on reflex.

“J-Joker, what the hell are you playing at?”

“Nothing darling, just wanna, uh, feel you. I’m not, uh, playing games tonight, I promise. I’m a man of my word.”

Joker didn’t think he could convince Batsy. Never really thought he’d give in to Joker’s desires. Was in fact about to leave, to give the man his space.

Then his Bats was grabbing at his hand, placing it over his cock, wrapping his chilled fingers around it.

Joker’s eyes widened in shock. He tightened his grip a bit, just enough to remind Batsy what he was doing. Giving Bruce one last out.

Batsy groaned softly, placed both his hands on the wall in front of him. He spread his legs a tiny bit, balancing himself. He took a deep breath, shuddered, and then he let go.

Joker couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Couldn’t keep his hips from rocking into Batsy. He rutted desperately against the back of his thigh. The flow didn’t end for ages. By the time Batsy was finished Joker was fully hard, his cock aching withing the confines of his pants, pressed uncomfortably against his zipper. He reached his other hand beneath the waistband, readjusting his position.

He heard Bruce gasp as he thrust into the tight ring Joker had created with his fingers. He’d gotten so hard already.

“Fuck, Joker…” Batsy growled out, low and deep and full of lust.

Joker buried his face into his neck. He fucked into his own fist harder. He panted out Bruce’s name between moans he couldn’t stop even if he’d wanted to.

He felt Batsy’s cock throb once, twice. Knew the man was close. Could tell without seeing that Batsy was biting his lip to keep quiet.

“Batsy c’mon c’mon c’mon, just, uh, let go, like you… you did for me before.”

Bruce’s hips jerked forward as he came with a growl and a soft huff, spilling across Joker’s knuckles, into his hand. He slumped forward, his armor smacking against the wall with a thud. It didn’t take long for Joker to catch up, groaning himself as he reached orgasm by his own hand.

There were no words. No awkward questions asked, no explanations demanded.

Just the silent promise of a repeat performance.

Preferably soon.


End file.
